TMNT HUman style
by shadowhunter1423
Summary: Caution! Guys MAY BE SEXY AS HELL! Okay so this is T.M.N.T. characters, but everything is different. First of all, everyone is human, and the boys belong to ...wait cant tell you that sorry, you'll just have to read!
1. Character Describition

Hey guys..dont knowif anyones read anything, but please review! even if its a hey!~! or even CRITISM! anyway, i thought you guys might want a charachter describtion since i find it hard to picture the story without knowing what the charachter looks like. Caution! Ill explain any future charachters at the beginning of the chapter,a.k.a. the one where they come in.

so here you go!  
Leonardo:  
Eye Color:Bright Baby Blue Hair:Sun Blonde)  
Height: Kinda Tall(6'1")  
Body Type:Kinda Average(More Like a skinny Soccer player)  
Normal Outfit: White Tank with a red plaid shirt on top, jeans, and sneakers.  
Team:Shifter (Yellow wolf w/ Blue eyes)  
Age:16

Rapheal:  
Eye Color: Bright Forest Green Hair:Jet Black Height:Average(5'8")  
Body Type:Normal (Kinda Like a Football player)  
Normal Outfit:A black shirt, Black Jeans, and combat boots.  
Team:Shifter(hasnt shifted yet)  
Age:15

Donetello:  
Eye Color:Purpleish Majenta/Brown Hair:Reddish Brown Height:Kinda Average(5'6")  
Body Type:Skinny(Heyu..Kinda Like Danny Phantom...Thats Right...I went there..)  
Normal Outfit:Purple Tank w/ Skinny jeans and sneakers.  
Team:Shifter/Vampire (ill explain later)  
Age:14

Michelangelo:  
Eye Color:Deep Oceanlike Blue Hair:Reddish-Ash Blonde Height:3'1'  
Body Type:Tiny(a.k.a. got none)  
Normal Outfit:orange Danny Phantom Shirt w/Jeans and sneakers Team:Unknown Age:6

Karai:  
Eye Color:Caramel Brown Hair:Thin-Long Wavy Brown Hair WIth Blonde Streaks Height:Kinda Tall:5'9"  
Body Type:Hour Glass Figure Normal Outfit:Strappless purple metaliclike top, with skinny jeans and black stelletos Team:Shifter(hasnt shifted..ill explain later)  
Age:16

Xever:  
samne on the 2012 cartoons, but not a fish.  
Same on Bradford.

Shredder:  
Ever seen Sam Braddock on Flashpoint? Well just say thats what he looks like. Except not as hot.  
No one, can copy Sam's Hotness!

Splinter:  
Eye Color:Black Hair:Mousy Brown Height:5'6"  
Body type:A stick.. seriously...cant picutre it, go on google and look up a stick.  
Normal Outfit:A white robe with a black belt Team:Vyxn Age:lets make him 36..who doiesnt like the number 36?(thats how much cash i have..dont tell)

Okay now The way my supernatural works!  
Mates (shifters): Blah blah blah Guys:Shift at age 16. Always Bigger than mate, and very aggressive when messed with.  
Girls:Dont shift until they find their mate. Then the mates shift together, and a tatoo shows up on their ashoulder(both of thenm) of their mate's name.  
GuyxGuy: Same..ones always more lets say manlier than the other, so they take the guy's side of shifting while to other takes the girl sidse.  
Forcing Mates: can Happen. Might Happn. Will Most likely happen.  
Vampires:Blah Blah Blah, they drinl your blood, and they can track you any where, or see any of you memeries, or read ytou mind.  
It practilly binds you to them.  
Vyxns:A creature that has an obsesion on someone, and will. do anything to get them back. its not like love,  
its more like me..im obsessed with TMNT..im so ashamed..anyway, they turn into a huge wolf, with a skinny taail(Like a lions) that ends in 2 feathers that are soooo sharp, they can literally cut through concrete, without an effort. No know way to kill them.  
Difference between Shifter and Werewolf: Shifters shift at will, and can turn into any type of animal(only certain ones have that gift. rest are just one animal)  
Werewolf: Big furry creature who only shifts on full moons.  
Please tell me what you think! and just pm me if anythings unclear, optr you just wanna chat!bye 


	2. Chapter 1

_**20 years ago**_

I walked around the corner, chloraphorm in hand, looking for my new sons.  
a whiney voice came into hearing distance "hey! Give that back!"  
"Give that back to her please" Shredder. He took my daughter from me.  
_And now was time for my revenge_. I saw the oldest boy, a blonde with baby blue eyes, at most 6 give a barrette back to the whiney brat. "Thank you!" Crap. She liked him, which means she'll remember them.  
I watched as Bradford came in to the dojo, holding a baby boy, who resembled the oldest, and two other boys, a brunette which id say was about 2, and a jet black haired boy with forest green eyes come in looking pist.

I'd guess him to be about 5, though he was no use to me,  
_He'd bring in lots of money._  
"Are you still taking my to vallet?"  
"Karai, it's pronounced _ballet_, and yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
_What about for your sons?_ I wondered, grinning like a rebellious child who knows something the teachers doesn't.  
Bradford and Shredder took Karai to the car, leaving all 4 of them alone. Perfect.  
I threw the canister full of chloroform in the middle of the room, which, since it was in a gas form, spread like a wild fire. I pulled down my oxygen mask, and grinned. _The moment had arrived._  
I tied all of them, starting youngest first, and threw them in the van.  
I was just getting to my favorite, when Xever came in.  
"SHREDDER!" He yelled, sounding like a ban-she.  
I placed the eldest in the passenger seat, and drove, not even stopping for the world.

_**Shredder's POV-**_  
I heard my name being screamed. I turned and saw Xever runnning towards my.  
"Shredder...he...he..." I could see that he was trying to catch his breath, which was ridiculous. The dojo was 10 ft. from us I ran into the dojo, knowing something was wrong, I opened the door, and the boys were gone, but there was a broken canister, and a symbol on the wall.  
**_Splinter._**


	3. Chapter 2

Symin-  
Eye Color:Blue Hair Color:Blonde Height:(6'2")  
Team:Shifter Age:18

_**20 years later**_

_ Donatello's POV_

I wandered into the 'living room' and saw Leo there, apparently deep in thought. _He was so god damn lucky! With his blonde hair and blue eyes, he could find a_ _mate faster than I could find a mate faster than I could find a fly in a dumpster_.  
"What are you doing up still?" I flinched at the ice in his voice.  
"How did you know I was here?" I asked as I crept from my hiding spot.  
"Go to bed **NOW**!" I looked and saw his face red with fury, so I ran to my room and turned on my screen that was hooked up to cameras all around the cave.  
I watched, guilty knowing what he was a bout to do. I heard the iron door open and bang shut, but it never locked. I heard lots of yelling and banging around, the sounds of bottles crashing like an orchestra.  
**_Sensei was home._**

I watched on the screen as Sensei grabbed Leo and threw him against the wall, and while Leo was stunned, dragged him into his room.  
I switched the screen to Sensei's room cam, and saw Leo being chained to the bed, and Sensei whipping his now bare chest. I watched as Leo,  
trying not to make any sound, was tensing I saw Sensei strip his own clothes and get on Leo. I couldn't bare to watch, but I couldn't move my eyes away.  
I heard the bed creaking with every movement that Sensei made. I watched as Sensei took out a camera, got off Leo,and started posing Leo like a rag doll.  
Adjust Leo's Bruised Face. _**Click**_. Move Leo's legs. _**Click**_. Flip Leo over. **_Click_** Carve "_Sensei's Bitch_" into Leo's back with a Katana. _**Click**_.  
I watched, ashamed of not helping him at all. And it was all because **I was a coward.**  
**The Next Day**

_Karai's POV_

"Happy Birthday" I whispered softly as i lit a candle and put it on the himorogi for Symin.

I know, cheesy right? But it helps. I stared into the face of the guy I use to torment. I missed his smile. I heard Shredder walk in.

"Karai..he and Isaac are probably"-S

"No. You might have given up hope, but I haven't. He's out of them. I know it!"-K

"Karai, it isn't healthy. I mean, Bradford missed his sons, but he's come to the realization that they're probably dead."-S

"No. They're shifters, they're stronger than you think."-K

"Just because they're shifters does not mean that they're still alive."-S

"Maybe. But ill find them, and**_ I WILL tear Splinter apart_**."-K

_ Donatello's Pov._  
I woke up to silence. I looked at the screen and saw Sensei still asleep on Leo. Leo was sleeping so peacefully.  
God. Why did her have to be soooo hot? I know.. Leos not gay. But I wish he thing we're not related. Something stirred on the screen, and saw that Sensei had rolled over. The blanket went with him, so all that was covered on Leo's body was his waist to his mid thigh.  
God, he was hot. I shook my head..I needed to focus for this. I grabbed the screen, and my back-pack of supplies, and snuck out into the hall.  
I checked the wireless screen, and saw that they were still asleep. I pushed on the iron door, and saw that Sensei had forgotten to lock it. Stupid Drunk Bastard.  
I crepted out, and shut it behind me. I ran out into the sewer and found a little hole with light coming through. i pushed on the little hole, and it opened up.  
I went through the hole, and entered the surface world.

Himorogi: I looked it up, and its a shrine for a missing person that is believed to connect someone's soul to earth.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey sorry this is short. Its almost 10, and im tired. I'll do more later. Please tell me what you think! I like opinions!1 Except my moms. and my sisters. those aren't allowed.:p

Karai's' POV

I locked the door and put my head phones on. I walked down the hall and climbed out of the fire escape.

I jumped down to the alley and started going towards my car, when the manhole started moving, i helped it opened, and hid behind the dumpster. A small boys hopped up, and looked around. He sort of looked pushed the manhole down again, but was also testing its weight.

Apparently, he caught my scent, because his gaze quickly turned in my direction, and ran the other way, I don't know why but I chased after him. I caught up to him, and grabbed his shirt. He spun around, and snarled, baring his canines..

"what is your name?"-K

"Back off Skank."-D.

He swung a fist, i barely missed it.  
I couldn't help it. I got so mad.

I grabbed a trash lid, and swung. It knocked him out-cold. Freaking out, I grabbed him and hauled him into my apartment, surprisingly not being seen. I laid him on the couch, and tied his hands and his ankles.  
I grabbed my phone, and panicking, i dialed Shredder.  
"What?" It sounded like he just got up.  
"Get your ass over Bradford"-K "Why?"-S "Just get over here"-K.  
I heard a knock on the door, and i let Bradford and Shredder in.  
"what the hell is so im-...Who is that?"-S

"Id don't know. he looks a lot like Nathaniel, So i grabbed him. He came out of the sewer, but was all alone."-K Bradford walked over and sank his fangs into the guy's neck. He twitched, but stayed asleep.  
"Its not Nathaniel."-B  
I sat down on the counter, and wondered,  
_What happened to him that made him so offensive all of a sudden?_ And the big unanswered question: _**Who was he?**_


	5. Chapter 4

Raph's POV I watched as my sister dragged the cute guy into her appointment._ Ooo_ she was in deep shit. I like it like that.  
"Are you going to screw her life up more?" I turned to my boyfreind. "Yes Symin, i am. Do you want to help, or just shut up while  
i buy you a new transmission for your car?" He considered it for a while.  
"See you in the car." He jumped off the roof and hopped in my car.  
i watched as two guys came running down the street. there was a third one, but he was way behind. Xever.  
The other guys ran into the apartment, and i waited for about 20 seconds.  
I ran onto the other roof top, and on the telephone wire. me, being a show off, i did flips and cartwheels, while Symin did a silent whoop.  
I stuck my toungue out at him and he flipped me off. _**'Maybe Later**_.' I loved being able to read each others thoughts. He gave me a thumbs up  
, and opened a book.  
_God I hate him. Why the hell would Sensei make me mate with him?_ Whatever. i had a job to do. I crept into the apartment complex, and  
ran to the stairwell. Instead of taking the steps, i just jumped into the empty space in between the stairs, and grabbed the railing to the  
floor above Karai's. I jumped onto Karai's floor, and slowly crept out the win dow. I edged around the building,  
so i was right outside of that bitch's apartment. i looked inside and there was the guy tied up on her couch, with her freaking out.  
She , Bradford, and Shredder were too busy yelling at each other, to see that the guy was waking up.  
I slowly pushed the window up, and hopped inside. I shrugged, and grabbed the guy, lifted him over my shoulders,  
and hoped onto the ledge. Making sure no one was around, and seeing no one, I jumped off the building, fell 26 floors,  
and landed perfectly on my feet. I walked to the car, and heard Karai screech "Get back here!" I threw him into the back seat,  
a little bit to hard, and jumped into the front seat, and slammed my foot on the gas pedal. Karai ran into her car, and tried  
moving, but couldn't. I looked at Symin, and he held up to cords. "I cut the power"  
Wow. He was helpful for once. We sped off, watching as my speedometer went up to 246 mph. _Thank you Nate_.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Leonardo's POV** _

I woke up shivering. I looked down and saw that the blanket was only covering my ass.  
Sighing, I looked over to see if Sensei was up. Nope.  
Something was wrong though. You know when you get a feeling something's wrong, and you cant explain it? That's it.  
I heard Sensei start to move. His eyes opened.

"That was soo fun! Wasn't it babe?"  
He hopped up and got dressed. He unchained me, and I got up and got dressed myself. I walked out of Sensei's and mine's room,  
and started cooking some eggs, with herbal tea, just the way Sensei likes it.  
Sensei went to get Donatello up, while I started cleaning up all of the glass from the night before.  
**"WHAT THE HELL!?"** Sensei came around the corner, and looked at me patiently.  
"Leonardo, do you know where Mister Donatello went?" I shook my head. _What the hell? Did Donatello actually leave? Good for him._  
Sensei studied me, and apparently decided that I was telling the truth.  
Sighing, he went to our room, and grabbed a , he saw my face and surprisingly, set the beer in the trash.  
I served him some eggs and tea. it took me a second, but I realized, he was crying. Not knowing what to do, I sat next to him and hugged him.  
Its what I did with Donatello when he was younger. Apparently, it was the right thing to do. He leaned on to me, and started sobbing into my shirt.  
"Please don't leave me! Im sorry. Don't leave me like _He_ did." He was choking that out between sobs.  
I wasn't entirely sure that he was talking about Donatello though. I did something incredibly stupid next.,  
"Never. I promise." He looked at me with surprise. Smiling, he hugged me back._** God I'm idiot**_.  
We sat like that for what must have been hours, when Sensei started to talk.  
"My father left me when I was 5. He was done using me, so he left. My mother killed herself shortly after that. Maybe that's why I hated Donatello so much.  
He reminded me of my father. Im sorry. I'd understand if you hate me" I was shocked that he actually shared that to me.  
I'd never leave you. I love you" He looked so innocent. I seriously got lost in his eyes.**_ Wowowowo. Leo, im not gay. God, I was so weird_**.  
"I love you too." That came out so easily. I hated lying, but for a millisecond, I almost believed that I wasn't next thing I knew, I was dreaming.  
**_Leo's Dream._**  
A beautiful blonde wolf ran up the steep mountain, blood dripping from his shoulder, where a bullet had hit.  
He finally reached the top of the hill, when a whole group of shifters surrounded him, so his only option was to jump.  
The laid his mate in front of him, and the wolf was angered. He went in a rampage, and jumped of the mountain, landing on all fours 50,000ft below.  
He ran and ran, never looking back. He heard a snarl and faced a reddish wolf with a purple tint to his fur. His purple eyes shone in the darkness.  
The wolf ran and attacked him, only to have his throat ripped out by a black wolf, with emerald green. An image of his mate flashed in his mind.  
_**Im sorry Splinter.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Mkey's POV**_

_**I walked into the schooool, and saw my buds.  
"Sup Bitch" Typical of Isaac really.  
"Quit talking to yourself" He had it coming.  
"Watcha doin tonight Miikey?" Stupid Callie. Did she not give up?  
"Not you."  
"Well someday soon i hope." Sticking out her bottom lip in a pouty face  
, she walked over to her gruop of freingds.I stuck my head phones in and let  
'Hey Baby(Drop it to the floor) pour in to my ears.  
"Are we hiitin the sewer tonight?"  
"Why the hell do u wanna go down there? Freak." God Isaac is a freak. But he was our only source.  
"Fine Whatever. Lets 'Hit the Sewer' tonight. Grab your skateboard too.  
In case we see you invisible freind down there."Laughing, i turnrd the music up.  
"We are not hitting Sensei. End of conversation." God he was weird.  
"We're having a conversation? I thought i was just teasing you until you blush."  
Iz looked at the others, and walked away, with all of us following him. We got into his car,  
me in shotgun, Iz driving, and Collen in back with Callie. Wait Callie? How the? Never mind.  
Dont wanna know. She was right behind me, and was poking my ass with her finger.  
I grabbed her hand, and growling, "Touch me again, and see what happens. Dare you."  
She gasped and i knew my eyes flashed orange. Crap. I snapped my fingers, and collen, smiling,  
closed the distance between him and Callie. He gently grabbed her head, and twisted it little, and sank  
his fangs started screaming, so he slapped her. Iz pushed a button on the dash, and a black screen came  
inbetween the back and the front. Iz turned off the radio. I went to turn it back on, but he grabbed my hand.  
"MIkey, i need to talk to you."  
"Sup."  
"Whats your veiw on gays?" Where the hell didi that come up?  
"Idk. TTheres no opinion. There there, and just like us. Just different. Why?"  
Stopping the car, he grabbed my shirt collor and shoved his toungue down my throat. I pushed him  
top me"No. Bad Iz. Off "**_

_**Sorry, i know i do short chapters, but i dont even think any ones reading this, so im gonna just take a break and make a  
different story. Ill continue if anyones reading this, but ifeel pretty stupid writing, if no ones reading Guys,  
on accident, I made Mickey 6 instead of 16! sorry!Also I couldn't get this to load, so I couldn't edit it, so there are a lot of mistakes.**_


	8. Chapter 7

Rapheal'POV  
Symin drove off, while I hopped in the back seat and made sure that pigface's bounds were tight enough. After I was satisfied, I hopped into the front seat and a billion questions hit me. Who was this guy? Why the hell does he look so familiar? Why does Symin keep glaring at him? Did pigface know some big secret? if so, he might be of some use to me. I discreetly glanced at him. He was kinda cute, but her was definitely tiny. He was pretty pale,. so he must have lived underground. Symin mumbled something, breaking me out of my thoughts.  
"What?" He snorted.  
"I said, when are we dropping the little shit off to Sensei? "He glanced at me."Did you not hear me? I said, When-"

"I fucking heard what you said. What the hell is your problem with him? And we are NOT dumping him off to Sensei. Final. And if you dare argue, I swear to Lucifer, ill kick you ass out right now." He looked as if I had slapped him.  
"Fine. He can be YOUR fucking toy then. And I swear,. if you don't use him, he's gone. Understood? "It was more of a statement.  
"Wouldn't that be cheating on you?"  
"Not if I approve it." Okay. I sat trying to calculate what just happened. Apparently, pigface is my new bitch. Whatever.

Donatello's POV

When I woke up, I was in a car, and I'm pretty sure I didn't have and feet. I knew I had wrists, since they were currently bleeding. I heard talking in the front. I could barely make out any words. All I could make out was :"Dropping off to Sensei"; "Your fucking toy";"Don't use him, and he's gone" What the hell? Was they talking about me? I tried to move a little, but I couldn't really move that much, and all of a sudden, there was a sharp pain in my side. It felt like nails ripping in my skin,(I know, its happened before) I tried not to make a sound, but a small whimper escaped my lips.  
"Hey, don't hurt him. He's my new toy remember?" The guy who said that said it mockingly. Crap. So I was a new toy.

Okay, I have a very important question to ask, cuz its killing me! Here it goes: Is a Venus fly trap considered a plant, or an animal who has plant characteristics? Oh, and who's POV do you want next? R&R PLZ!(Seriously though bout the fly trap...its killing me!)


End file.
